


Letters

by For_the_love_of_fandom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, Lafayette - Freeform, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_love_of_fandom/pseuds/For_the_love_of_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader refuses to give up on Lafayette and she writes him many letters as he's away fighting in the war.<br/>(Prompt from tumblr--Lafayette, “I know, but… I love him.  You can’t give up on a person you love.”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

It’s been two months since you last heard from him. He’s been away in the American colonies fighting for freedom. Before he left,you and Lafayette had been friends, maybe something more. He had never brought it up and neither had you. Only your dear sister knew how you felt for him. Maybe it was better that way, maybe it would make you worry more for him, maybe he would–

“Are you still writing letters to him?” asked your sister.

“Of course I am,” you answered.

“Does he know you feel more than friendship for him?”

“No, and I aim to keep it that way.”

“Really?” She looked at you pointedly. When you didn’t respond, she simply muttered and walked off, “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

_My Dearest Lafayette,_

_  
It has been two months since I last received correspondence from you. I hope my letters have been reaching you. I’ve been writing one every day in the hopes that a single one might reach you and you might know I still think of you and wish you the best._

_It’s been awful hearing only secondhand news from others instead of from you. Please write to me to assure me of your safety._

_Yours in Friendship,_  
Y/N  
____  
It’s been 6 months since you last heard from him.

_My Dearest, Lafayette,_

_  
The letters I send to you still garnish no answer. I often wonder if you are reading them at all. Maybe you have found friends there better than I. I’m sure you have good companionship. I have heard about several of the other men who fight with you in your quest for freedom. Hamilton, Laurens, Mulligan, Washington, Burr, these men are your new companions, I’m sure._

_I continue to wish for your safe return. When you come home, I refuse to think of it as an if, I have something to tell you. You must hurry for my patience wears thin._

_Yours,_  
Y/N  
____  
_My Dearest,_

_  
It has been almost a year now since I received any letter from you. I fear the worst now, that you have died in battle, but I cannot believe it. You are so brave to fight for the freedom of your friends in a foreign land._

_When I last wrote, I told you I had something to tell you when you return home. With the ever-present danger, and the difficulties you must face, I have decided to tell you in this missive._

_I have ardently admired you for quite a while now and that admiration has blossomed into love. I love you. I can only hope you return the sentiment. If you do, I’ll be waiting for you at home. If not, then please return this letter and never speak of it to me._

_Either way, I will still be writing and wishing for a safe return, and soon._

_Yours Forever,_  
Y/N  
____  
“Darling, it’s been a year. Are you still writing to that man?” Your sister questioned as you once again sat down to write to Lafayette. “Don’t you think it’s time to stop? He’s not going to answer. Worse, he might never come home”

“I know, but… I love him. You can’t give up on a person you love.”

“I know you love him, but I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I’ll be fi–”

*knock, knock*

“Who could that be this late at night?”

“Miss Y/N, a gentlemen to see you.”

You looked to your sister who just shrugged her shoulders. She didn’t know who it could be either.

“Coming.”

As you entered the foyer, you stopped in your tracks. This can’t be. He can’t be here.

“Y/N?”

You realized you’d been staring and quickly tried to regain your composure.

“Lafayette? Is it really you? Why are you here?”

“We won”

“You won?”

“We won. I came home as soon as I could. I–”

Before he could finish, you had wrapped him in a tight hug, never wanting to let go.

“I missed you. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too, chérie–I mean, Y/N.”

You looked at him questioningly.

“Y/N. I have something to confess.”

“You can tell me anything, Lafayette. Are we not friends?”

“Of course, but–I don’t know how to say this without feeling like a fool.”

“You could never be foolish.”

“Y/N, I love you. I’m sorry I didn’t respond to your letters. Every time I sat to write, I could think of nothing but your eyes and your smile and how much I wanted to kiss you I could think of nothing to write that might not offend you or worse, make you sever your connections with me, so I was selfish. I decided not to write and hope you would forget about me and I could move on from my infatuation. But when I received your letter in which you said–”

“In which I confessed that I love you.”

“It is so much better hearing it from your lips. When I received that letter, I knew I could make it home. I had to make it here to tell you that I love you, too.”

You stood facing each other for a few minutes, before you heard your sister call from the hall.

“Just kiss her already.”

He did.


End file.
